In a large enterprise with multiple diverse computing systems, it is sometimes desirable to have an interface through which certain application or functions of the computing systems may be accessed. This interface, or portal, to the computing systems may provide access to information stored within the computing systems to the client system. For example, a company might have different customer portals for all the provided services, such as long distance service, local service and wireless service. Each customer portal provides the customer information, such as subscription plan, current and past billing data, etc.
When a client system wants to make use of the functions of a particular set of computing systems, the client system must access the portal to that computing system. As different groups of computing systems may operate independently of one another, the client system may need to access a different portal for each computing system. For example, a client system may need to access one portal to request the activation of a new service, and then access a second portal to receive billing information on a different service. Such disparate portals and back office computing systems commonly result as a result of corporate mergers or acquisitions.